


Ridin'

by baddieyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3some, Car Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, racha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Onde Jeno, Jaemin e Renjun comemoram a vitória de Jeno no racha daquele dia.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	Ridin'

Assim que o carro conhecido dos dois atravessou a linha de chegada com uma grande vantagem sobre os outros, eles levantaram e correram, prontos para pular em cima do motorista e comemorar mais uma vitória.

Jeno saiu do carro esperando ser atacado por seus namorados, o que não demorou a acontecer. Rodeou ambas as cinturas com seus braços, sentindo beijos serem depositados em suas bochechas e pescoço, rindo com os gritos histéricos dados por  Jaemin e Renjun.

Após um troca de beijos entre os três, eles se separaram para que  Jeno pudesse ser parabenizado pelos outros corredores e pelo resto da equipe dele, que consistia em:  Chenle ,  Jisung , Mark e Haechan. Eles haviam se conhecido no Ensino Médio e, juntando o fato de que todos amavam carros e corridas ilegais, não foi difícil montar a equipe e começar a participar dos rachas ilegais que existiam em todas as cidades da Coréia.

Logo, a equipe dos sete amigos ficou famosa pelas habilidades de seus três motoristas principais, o  trisal mais amado do país, com isso, eles conseguiram se enfiar em corridas cada vez mais perigosas e valendo cada vez mais dinheiro. Com todos os prêmios recebidos, eles conseguiram se mudar para uma mansão, onde moravam todos juntos, além de comprar carros mais potentes e conseguir fazer mais modificações neles.

Hoje em dia, a equipe Dream é conhecida no mundo inteiro e todos querem uma chance de vê-los competindo, ou ainda, se for mais sortudo, conseguir correr contra eles em algum circuito. Os meninos já foram convidados para muitas entrevistas na televisão, além de terem conseguido um programa próprio em um dos canais mais famosos do país.

Quando conseguiram sair da multidão, levaram o carro de Jeno – e o carro que haviam ganhado com a corrida, além do dinheiro - até a garagem da equipe, que ficava em um lugar mais afastado do centro da cidade, para que nenhum curioso conseguisse encontrar e olhar lá dentro.

Terminaram de arrumar tudo e o  trisal se despediu dos outros homens, que estavam indo para casa, deixando os três para trás;  Jeno sabia o que os namorados queriam e, por isso, não demorou para puxar  Renjun e colar seus lábios, sabendo que  Jaemin iria aproveitar para abusar do pescoço do chinês.

Jeno cortou o beijo para tirar suas roupas e as de  Renjun , vendo pelo canto dos olhos que  Jaemin também estava trabalhando para ficar  nú ; com todos já livres de suas vestes, voltaram a se aproximar de  Renjun . Enquanto o Lee abusava dos lábios, pescoço e mamilos do chinês,  Jaemin se ajoelhou no chão e passou a preparar a entrada do mesmo para a penetração que aconteceria.

Renjun gemia o nome de seus namorados, tentando ficar de pé mesmo tendo a língua do rosado explorando seu interior, além de  Jeno ter começado a masturbar seu membro, apenas para ver o menor com ainda mais dificuldade para se manter de pé.

— Hyungs, por favor, vamos deitar em algum lugar. - Pediu o chinês, tendo que se apoiar no Lee para que não caísse em cima do Na.

— Já que você pediu com jeitinho. - Brincou Jaemin, se levantando do chão e levando o menor até a bancada, onde o ajudou a subir, ficando entre as pernas do mesmo. - Aqui está bom, pequeno?

— Sim, Nana. - Respondeu, puxando o rosado para um beijo faminto.

Jeno aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou do  Na por trás, encaixando seu membro entre as nádegas do mesmo, provocando a entrada rosada com seu pau babado de  pré gozo. Como sabia o jeito que seus namorados gostavam de ser fodidos, sabia bem que o rebolado do rosado em seu pau queria dizer que ele estava louco pra sentir o mesmo entrando em si sem preparação alguma.

Sem perder tempo,  Jeno alinha seu membro com a entrada do rosado – que estava focado em torturar o chinês - e o penetrou completamente se primeira, arrancando um grito esganiçado do mesmo. 

— Puta merda, Jeno. - Reclamou. - Parece que seu pau cresce a cada transa que a gente tem.

— Isso é só impressão sua, o problema é que não importa quantas vezes eu te foda, seu buraquinho continua sendo apertado pra cacete. - Retrucou o mais alto.

Passado o susto de ter sido penetrado sem aviso,  Jaemin volta a provocar o mais novo deles, sugando seus mamilos e estimulando, levemente, seu pequeno membro.  Renjun soltava gemidos manhosos, ao passo que o rosado, finalmente, havia enfiado dois de seus dedos dentro do chinês, que puxava os cabelos macios.

Cansado de ser torturado,  Renjun desce do balcão e se  vira de costas para Jaemin, encaixando ele mesmo o pau do outro em sua entrada e se penetrando com o mesmo, suspirando de alívio.

— Nosso  Junnie está ansioso hoje. - Comenta o rosado, gemendo com a dupla estimulação que sentia.

— Realmente, o castigo dele fez efeito. - Respondeu  Jeno . - Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes, você viu como ele fica saidinho?

Pararam de conversar para que pudessem se focar no que estava acontecendo no momento, aproveitando todo o prazer que sentiam e descontando, como podiam, nos corpos alheios.  Jaemin estava com marcas das mãos de  Jeno em suas nádegas, enquanto  Renjun tinha chupões por toda a extensão de suas costas.

Os gemidos dos três ecoavam pela garagem, que já cheirava a suor e a sexo; trocando de posição,  Jaemin e  Jeno agora se sentavam no chão, com as pernas entrelaçadas, enquanto  Renjun se alinhava com ambos os membros em sua entrada, na famosa dupla penetração.

Eles amavam fazer aquilo, pois se sentiam parte da mesma coisa e do mesmo relacionamento, desde a primeira vez que fizeram a técnica, não podiam deixar de sempre dar um jeito de conseguir repetir aquilo a cada transa que tinham.  Renjun já estava acostumado a ter dois paus lhe penetrando e sempre se mantinha preparado e alargado, seja com seus dedos ou com plugs anais que mantinham seu buraquinho bem preparado.

— Tá gostando, Junnie? - Pergunta Jaemin, em meio aos gemidos dos três.

— Sim, Nana. - Confirmou o menor. - Eu amo quando você e o Nono me fodem ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto tão cheio.

— A gente também ama te foder juntos, amor. - Diz Jeno, dando tapas onde conseguia alcançar, marcando as nádegas e coxas do chinês.

— Eu também amo quando vocês me batem e as marcas ficam por semanas, assim vocês sempre estão comigo, mesmo quando estão longe.

— A gente também ama quando suas marcas ficam na gente,  Junnie . - Afirma o rosado, sentindo  seu orgasmo chegando.

Mais algumas estocadas foram necessárias para que  Jaemin e  Jeno chegassem ao ápice dentro do menor, que se senta completo ao receber o leitinho dos namorados dentro de si, choramingando um pouco ao sentir o líquido escorrer de dentro de si conforme os outros dois retiravam seus membros da sua entrada.

Os dois maiores colocaram  Renjun deitado no chão e passaram a trabalhar para que o mesmo também gozasse, enquanto  Jaemin se encarregou de maltratar os mamilos já vermelhos do chinês,  Jeno chupava o membro do mesmo. 

Colocava toda a extensão em sua boca, sugando e depois tirando, lambendo as veias saltadas, evidenciando o orgasmo eminente; com mais algumas sugadas de  Jeno e mordidas de Jaemin, o chinês chega a seu orgasmo na boca do mais velho, que engoliu o líquido branco com gosto.

Caíram um por cima do outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego para que pudessem arrumar toda a bagunça do local e poder ir para casa descansar até o dia seguinte, quando teriam mais corridas e mais entrevistas, além de um projeto de criar um canal próprio no Youtube e um canal de  lives na Twitch.


End file.
